


All It Takes

by Mayori



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crack, Crazy But Nice Hojo!, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I am stupid, I think I am done, Lookie here I wasn't done :D, M/M, Made Up Science, Mako - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Obsessed Sephiroth, Obsessed Zack, Possessive Idiots, Secret Relations, Stupidity, Timeline What Timeline, WIP, insomnia made me do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayori/pseuds/Mayori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...is a poor blonde Strife!<br/>...is a crazy but generally nice Professor Hojo!</p>
<p>Cloud is one of the first people to apply for the SOLDIER program. Placed in probation, he instead makes it to the regular army until he becomes a captain. Stationed in Midgar, he lives a peaceful existence until his ex takes in a student named Zack Fair. Add to that overprotective older sisters (Lightning), unwelcome half-brothers, and one slasher as a mom you get a disaster waiting to unfold! And maybe, a little romance too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> So I am going to explain how this fic is going to work. First chapter I post will be the first draft of the first chapter. Generally, I think the first draft is more of a crack which is why I am keeping it up instead of replacing it with the revised version. The second chapter I post will be the revised (aka less crazy) version. The third chapter will be the second chapter's first draft and the fourth will be the second chapter's revised version. So if you want the crazy, wait until I post the third, sixth, etc chapters and so on. Capiche?  
> If you are just wasting time while waiting for your dentist's appointment, feel free to read the whole thing as it is posted! You'll get to see how horrible my writing actually is! All the love!

p> **Chapter One:**

 

Once upon a time in land far, far away (try the northern mountains) there lived a young boy called Cloud. Cloud had the misfortune of being born few months after his father’s death, which lead many people in the prejudiced town of Nibelheim to believe that the newly moved in Strife family were actually a Bad Family. In simpler words they thought he was a bastard.

The fact that the eldest child of the Strife family, Eclaire, refused to answer to anything that wasn’t ‘Lightning’ probably didn’t help. The fact that she also managed to send all of the town boys to the healers in just a few days of her arrival probably just fanned the fire of the town’s hate.

Plus, Nibelheim was the type of town that liked to have people to blame all their problems on, and what better scapegoat than a Bad Family?

And that is how the young Cloud came to be the second most ostracized person in town. The first was his sister. She took it surprisingly well. In fact, she seemed to revel in the feelings of hate and distrust she filled the villagers’ hearts with.

“Why do you always try to make everyone hate you, Lightning?” Cloud, the innocent five years old asked one day. Twelve years old Lightning smirked. “I don’t have to try to make everyone hate me; I have a natural talent for it.”

The proud way she said it, accompanied by the cackle of pure evil delight caused little Cloud to shiver in a sudden rush of cold air against his spine. Unfortunately, he was too used to his sister’s antics, and thus did not recognize the brief, unfamiliar bout of cold as fear. In fact, he had a period of time where he became fearless. Or thoughtless, depending on whom you asked.

That was desensitization hard at work.

(Mrs. Strife would later wonder if she could bottle up and sell her daughter’s evil laughter as the medicine for fear. CAUTION: to be taken in small doses.)

Now, as fun as babbling can be, I did not force feed you this little piece of history to fill the white, empty space of my paper, but to give you a ‘background’ on this –

“Oh would you just get on with it!” Lightning screamed into the air, causing the town boys she was beating to stare incredulously at and crawl away from her. They were being forced to feast on mud, since Lightning threw them on the wet ground face first.

Lightning let her ankle drop on the nearest runaway.

But I digress.

I am not even being paid for narrating this story, so if you think I am talking in circles, well learn to deal with it Sister! ‘Cuz I ain’t gonna change my narration!

Hm, hm.

At any rate, this story came to be because Cloud is hated by the people of Nibelheim. One day, a bunch of rowdy boys beat Cloud too much and as usual, the town’s doctor was too busy dealing with the boys who beat Cloud to actually treat the blonde boy.

In retaliation, and what she perceived to be divine justice, Lightning gifted them with rains of fists and kicks. To put it simply, she beat them harder than they beat her brother.

Desperate to find a doctor to heal her son, Claire Strife went to the Shinra mansion. According to the rumors, there was a doctor there.

As she stood in front of the old doors of Shinra mansion, wondering whether she should knock on the door or not, Claire shifted her son’s weight in her arms.

Lightning had no such notions. She kicked the door. Hard.

More than one time, too.

As Claire stared at her daughter in horror, a short man with mouse-like features opened the door. His round glasses made his squinty looking eyes look gigantic.

He stared at the scowling daughter, the horror-stricken mother and the injured child.

Lightning thought he looked ridiculous, and her mother thought he looked like an oversized fly. The man, wearing a lab coat, smiled at the family.

Even Lightning shivered.

“You have a very cute son, Miss.”

And that, my dear readers, is how the unending friendship between the Strife family and the slightly-crazy-but-generally-nice Doctor Hojo began.

It was beautiful.

“Beautiful, my ass!” Screamed Lightning angrily at the sky, well ceiling really, once more as the doctor gave her another strength enhancing shot while thirteen years old Sephiroth played house with six years old Cloud.

Everyone ignored Lightning – they are all too used to her occasional bout of insanity. They didn’t care; it usually off after a while.

 

 


End file.
